Taming the Wild One (SYOC)
by HighLadyOfTheNightCourt877
Summary: An OPEN SYOC. Prince Cassian Maxon Schreave was never meant to be the Heir. When his cousin, the rightful heir, abdicated three months ago, Cassian's life shifted dramatically. Faced with a surprise selection; Could a world do with an immature prince who only cares about creating mayhem and causing utter havoc? Full Summary inside. Rated T. (20/35) (Check Profile before Submitting)
1. The Wild One

**Taming the Wild one**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

 **Full Summary: Prince Cassian Maxon Schreave never knows when to quit. His philosophy in life is "What's life without a bit of risk?" Growing up without the burden of being the king served its purpose and therefore, Cassian never learned how to be responsible. When His cousin decided to abdicate the throne three months ago, everything shifted overnight. And just like that, Cassian's life descended into chaos. Only it was the kind of Chaos he couldn't handle. After a Crisis with an old enemy arises, Cassian became faced with the one thing he struggled to keep away from his life. Cassian never wanted to fall in love. He never wanted to be tamed. But with the future of his country at risk, he finds out that there are sacrifices that must be done. He decides that he won't let himself fall in love easily, but with the selection, it's easier said than done.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wild one**

The Grandfather's Clock that rested right next to the fireplace read 8:59. I closed my eyes and blew out some air from my mouth as I stared at the closed door located down the hall. I silently counted down the seconds before the clock strikes 9 and as I did that, I started looking back and thinking about what I've possibly done wrong to be called down to face both my parents, my grandparents and my aunt and her husband.

 _50_

Was it because I sneaked out, along with my sister, my younger brother and my cousin and his twin sister on their eighteenth birthday to a bar disguised as a bunch of threes? And then we proceeded to get drunk and make absolute fools of ourselves that the manager threw us out?

 _No, that can't be it, first of all it's been three years, and second of all no one even knew about this. Well, except our grandmother and she was trying not to laugh when the bar owner contacted her since my sister was stupid enough to leave her scarf over there. A scarf, I might add, that had the royal insignia on it._

Sighing, I thought again.

 _40_

Or was it because I helped my sister inflict her revenge on her ex-boy-friend; the prince of Swendway and the girl he left her for; The Daughter of their Prime Minister by putting K-Y Jelly on both of their cars, put condoms over their antennas, and then wrote 'cheaters got rhythm' on their window shields?

 _No that can't be it, they never reported it since their relationship was secret and if they did, everyone will find out about them. My grandfather knew though, since he's the one who arranged our flight, saying almost inaudibly that he despises the boy's grandfather for flirting with my grandmother when they were kids. I smiled at the memory. He even covered for us at the time._

I began digging deeper in my mind.

 _30_

Or it might be because I wanted to surprise my younger sister for her thirteenth birthday so I brought her the moving circus to the palace and I made them do a show right in the dining hall, a show involving hoops that were on fire, an elephant that danced and a man whose act was based on flying swords?

 _No, my grandmother took the blame for this one. She told my parents that bringing them was her idea to spare me the punishment. My mom suspected that I was behind it, but she let it go._

I smiled at the memory, my grandmother is pretty awesome.

 _20_

Or was it the time I went with my cousin to the local high school disguised as a blind old man begging girls to hook up with him, as a favor for a dying blind man who wants to see his nephew cured from his aversion of girls?

 _I smiled at that one. We did crazy shit multiple times, but this one is, by far, my favorite._

 _I raked my brain one last time._

 _10_

It might be because I took all three of my younger cousins along with my two younger siblings to the amusement park at 3 a.m. in the morning and I made them try out all the rides they wanted because they were forbidden from going to any public place at their young age for their safety and because it was my youngest cousin's birthday wish to try the roller coaster.

 _Yes, that must be it. I remember my aunt going ballistic for her children's safety even though we had 8 guards with us. The fact that I took them in the middle of the night in their pajamas to try out a bunch of games when they could easily arrange a day for the amusement park to be closed off for public use and open to us exclusively was what ticked them off. My father was furious with me, and even my grandmother couldn't keep me out of it._

But that was a month ago! Are they really going to go over this again and punish me all over again? That might be a bit extreme…and anyways, my grandmother won't let them.

The grandfather clock began chiming. I raked my hand through my hair and began thinking of possible outs.

" _Alec dared me to do it?"_

I shook my head. Nope, that one won't work. First of all, it's a dumb excuse that's bound to put me into even more trouble, and I also don't want to drag Alec down with me. If we both had one rule, it's that we don't tell on each other. Even if one of us will end up getting double the punishment.

" _I felt bored and I wanted to be impulsive?"_

I sighed, cursing myself underneath my breath. Where the hell are these ideas coming from? If I wanted to give them an excuse to punish me more than they intended, I wouldn't be thinking of those ideas.

" _Adaline Elise begged me to do it for her?"_

Yeah sure, throw the young kid under the bus and blame her for it, seriously Cass?

" _I was…sleepwalking the entire time?"_

I rolled my eyed at my inner monologue. That idea is worse than the "I was dared by Alec"

" _I was blackmailed?"_

By who? A bunch of kids whose ages, combined, make up my age? I must be seriously losing my touch.

" _I was drunk the entire time?"_

I wasn't given the chance to even think of an elaborate response to that last one because that same moment, the door finally opened and my grandmother's smiling face appeared in the doorway.

"Come on Cassi, they're finally ready for you to grace them with your appearance."

I chuckled at that and I stood sauntering over to where she stood. When I reached her, she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I think it's the time of the month for your mother, the waterworks started about an hour ago, and they haven't stopped ever since"

I grinned at that. My mother, Camille Schreave – De Sauveterre is known for her theatrics, otherwise known as; her inability to keep her emotions in check.

I leaned in and whispered in my grandmother's ears "What is it this time, is she on about how old we're all getting and how her young babies are all growing up now? Or did she discover yet ANOTHER love letter from dad?"

My Grandmother threw her head back and laughed at this, her bright sky blue eyes twinkling in laughter. I was the only one out of all my siblings and cousins to inherit my grandmother's bright sky blue eyes. I sometimes catch my Grandfather staring at me and then staring at his wife. I've had multiple people telling me that I was the perfect mix of both my grandparents. I had my Grandmother's bright blue eyes and pale skin and freckles, and I had my grandfather's blonde locks and his slim built. Sometimes, old royals would do a double take when they see me, They would assume I'm Maxon Schreave, just 40 years ago.

"Well you better go in there, I don't think they'll appreciate it that we're standing here and talking about them behind their backs."

Just then, I heard someone clearing their throat from inside the room.

"Your Father". My grandmother said, "Always the one for the theatrics".

I chuckled as I held out my arm for her "Well then, I guess he and my mother were indeed, a match made in heaven." My grandmother laughed at that and clutched my outstretched arms , entering the room with me.

"What's up my peeps, let me just say how glad I am to finally see you all. Now I've gathered you here today to discuss a very serious problem-"

"Cassian Maxon Schreave, settle down for a moment and please for once, try to act as the responsible heir that you are."

I rolled my eyes at this. Ever since Alec abdicated three months ago and left me with his burden, my life became a series of boring speeches of how I should be responsible, millions of lessons on how to act like a proper royal and thousands of interviews and meetings that discuss things I really have no interest in. I should hate the guy for what he put me through but I understand that He knew he wasn't really up for it.

"And we're not your "peeps". Seriously Cassian, You're a prince, act like it." My Aunt, no doubt, was still pissed about the Amusement Park incident.

"I am, you're just refusing to embrace the pure awesomeness that is me. And it's your fault really, growing up; Alec has always been my influence." She glared at me and I smirked.

I turned to the side and I saw that my mom was till crying.

"Okay, serious talk, who died? Because from what I can see, mom is not wasting time in opening the water works."

My grandfather tried to turn his chuckle into a cough but instead, it came out as a squeaky sound and we all looked at him.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting older and I'm having a hard time taking…uh breath in a normal pace…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him and he winked.

"Your mom is just…a little over-excited I guess."

I stared at my father and I raised my eyebrows. "Care to elaborate?"

My father sighed, "You see, son-" "You know, I never knew a conversation that started with 'You see, son' that ended on a bright note. That's why I addressed you all as my peeps not as your highnesses. I wouldn't want a repeat of Kennedy's and Kaya's 16th birthday party."

They all flinched at that. Apparently, still not figuring out who dared spike the punch with three bottles of vodka.

In my defense, that one WAS a dare from Alec.

"Anyway, you're right, I shouldn't interrupt you. So please dad, enlighten me on why mom is so over-excited that she decided to cry like a new born baby."

They all stopped whatever they're doing and stared at me, even my mother, looked up from her handkerchief to stare at me. I finally saw that while her eyes held tears, she was smiling.

"Okay now you're scaring me. Aunt Eadlyn, if this is about the whole Amusement park thing, please, and don't get me wrong when I say that, but please just find something better to do than use all your spare time to think of punishments for me. I know I'm pretty special and awesome and everything your son ever wanted to be but come on! I think taking away the keys to my cars and not allowing me to use the stables to ride my OWN horse for three weeks was enough and serious-"

"CASSIAN!"

"I looked behind me to find my father glaring at me and I straightened myself and looked at him. Finally deciding to quit the jokes because I think my ass would be on the line."

"Seriously son, for once, I want you to stop joking around and concentrate at the matter at hand."

I faced him and nodded silently, straightening myself and looking at him.

"You've been kept up to date with everything; I know you've been attending meetings with the advisors for the past few weeks"

"Trying not to fall asleep while they're speaking mostly" I whispered underneath my breath but my grandmother who was seated right next to me heard me and chuckled.

"And if you were concentrating in them for a change, you would've known that our crisis in New Russia had reached its peak."

I cocked my head to the side; his words were finally registering in my mind that something extremely serious is up.

"As you know, New Russia has been a threat to our kingdom for the past 15 years. After defeating the southern Rebels, the ones who managed to escape, fled to New Russia and set up new bases there. Unfortunately, they found a following, and five years ago, they conned their way to the throne. This is all old news, but now, there's something new that came up."

I was now staring intently at my father, not entirely liking where this conversation is going. I guess it must have showed on my face because my father smiled a little in reassurance.

"Settle son, they're not doing anything rash, well, per say."

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"The King of new Russia recently met with me, in a seemingly friendly meeting; he wanted our kingdoms to unite. When I asked him how, he said that the only way he sees it fitting. Our Heir should marry theirs."

At that I stood up, effectively pushing the table in front of me and making it fall on the floor with a bang.

"How could you eve-"

"Son, can you please hear me out and wait until I finish what I'm saying?"

My father was still eerily calm, I took that as a sign of good news and settled a little, but I remained standing.

"I told the king of New Russia, that while honored, we can't really abide by his wish, because our heir is already promised to another."

I squinted at him. "But Dad, I'm not promised to anyone. How can you lie about something like this? Aren't you putting the whole country in Jeopardy by this?"

My father stared at me calmly, "I didn't lie about anything. You are promised to another."

I stared at him, waiting until he finished what he's saying because at that point my confusion was sky-rocketing.

"Son, I'm sorry. I know I told you that I wanted to grant you the freedom to choose. The same one I was granted, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

I was still utterly confused, I looked at him still not sure exactly what he means.

"I told him that you already have your selection coming up and the girls are already chosen."

I squinted at him not sure I heard him correctly, "I'm sorry, I must have heard it wrong. You told him my WHAT is coming up?"

"My father sighed again, "Your selection Cassian. Your Selection is going to start in three weeks. We've already sent out the announcements."

At that, I slumped back on the couch next to my grandmother and I turned to look at all the people in the room, only to find them meeting my gaze unflinching without a single look of doubt in their eyes.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

This is the first chapter on my Selection story. I hope people find the time to submit a character to this. You Could Submit as many as you want. As of right now, I have absolutely no one yet, so all provinces are open.

Now it's essential that you answer all the form. I need all these information to get a feel of your character and decide how she'll fit in the story.

Please choose Face-claims that are age appropriate.

And please PLEASE be diverse. I don't want 35 girls who look like America. And I also don't want 35 Perfect blonde Mary-sues.

Mary-sues are not accepted at all.

The Form:

 ** _Full Name:_**

 ** _Nicknames (Optional):_**

 ** _Age (16-20):_**

 ** _Province:_**

 ** _1st Preference:_**

 ** _2nd Preference:_**

 ** _Caste:_**

 ** _Occupation (Should go along with their caste!)_**

 ** _Height/Weight/Build:_**

 ** _Eyes:_**

 ** _Hair (Color/length/type/preferred style)_**

 ** _Ethnicity:_**

 ** _Skin Tone:_**

 ** _Overall Appearance/Other District Features:_**

 ** _Face Claim/Celebrity-Look-Alike (optional, and AGE APPROPRIATE!):_**

 ** _Makeover Changes:_**

 ** _Selection Style (clothes, shoes, hair, makeup, colors, fabrics, silhouettes, jewelry, anything you can think of!):_**

 ** _Style before the Selection (Same as above):_**

 ** _Personality (DETAILS!):_**

 ** _History/Backstory (Same as Personality, details!):_**

 ** _Strengths:_**

 ** _Weaknesses:_**

 ** _Likes/Hobbies/Passions:_**

 ** _Hopes/Dreams:_**

 ** _Dislikes:_**

 ** _Fears:_**

 ** _Languages Spoken (be realistic, nobody can speak ten languages at 17/18/19):_**

 ** _Family: (State the relationship you character has with each member of her family):_**

 ** _Parents:_**

 ** _Siblings:_**

 ** _Other Relatives:_**

 ** _Pets?:_**

 ** _Best friends/Friends:_**

 ** _First date Ideas:_**

 ** _Maids (Optional, Max: 3)_**

 ** _How do they treat the Selected girls:_**

 ** _How do they treat the maids?:_**

 ** _Thoughts on the Royal Family:_**

 ** _Reason for entering:_**

 ** _Romantic History:_**

 ** _Theme Song:_**

 ** _If eliminated, why?:_**

 **Could she be chosen to be an Elite?:**

 **If yes, why?:**

 ** _Anything else:_**

The form will also be on my profile along with the list of available positions (once people start submitting)

Have fun, and if you enjoyed the first chapter, please drop a review!

Waiting for your submissions!


	2. The Accomplices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

A.N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. Shout-out for: **Cupofcakes, mnbvcxz-xx, shadowbird38 and Slytherwitch** for reviewing. And a big thank you for anyone who submitted characters!

 **Chapter 2: The Accomplices**

I was still dazed and extremely confused by the time I stepped out of the hall where they relayed the news of the impending disaster. I'm going to instruct the maids to change the Hall's name from Clarkson Hall to "Fuck, My parents just screwed me over" Hall. Or "The time I made my aunt so mad, so she decided to retaliate by giving me a life sentence" Hall, because from what they said, It was implied that the whole idea was my aunt's idea. It was that or set me up to marry that bratty daughter of Italia.

I sighed a little in relief because if there's one person I couldn't stand, it's Felecia Jacobi, crown princess of Italia. She's so prim and proper and she's constantly finding ways to kill my buzz. Three months ago we had them over for a few days to discuss some diplomatic issue I couldn't remember, and Alec and I were in charge of planning the day for her and her two younger siblings. We planned on ditching the boring as hell schedule of sight-seeing and a tour of the capital and dinner in the exclusive restaurant "La Monet" and go paintballing instead. Felecia however, adamantly refused, stating that she isn't here to 'Joke around' but to discuss the importance of our alliance and that included seeing the country she's going to ally herself with and discuss its history with the residents.

It was horrible. She forced us to go around in the streets asking people about their lives and how they're treated and what exactly do they want to change in their lifestyle. By the time the day had come to an end, she was holding about ten blinders worth of papers with suggestions from the people. When I asked her what she planned to do with them and that these papers would probably end up being recycled, seeing that she doesn't exactly have a say in ruling our country, she looked at me coldly and said, "I'll tell my father I won't be allying my country to a royal family who disregards their people's wants and needs. You're not a prince by choice and it's high time you start acting like it."

I wanted to punch her in the face. I hated the fact that a 17-year-old would have the last word. Who the hell does she think she is, telling me how to run my life? I again thanked god that the "Let's marry Cassian to Felecia" idea has been scrapped, ultimately after my grandfather decided it was horrible and my grandmother called Felecia a "Well-intentioned but aggravating person who had a stick up her ass".

My grandmother discreetly told me that they already had plans to ally with Italia by marrying Kaya to Ricardo, Felecia's younger brother. It was obvious that Ricardo had taken an interest in Kaya when he was here the last time. They had plenty in common, including reading books so big and old looking that they have dust bunnies between every other page, a love for staying at home doing nothing fun and the ability to go days without partying. Yeah, I can definitely see this marriage succeeding.

I rolled my eyes at the thought as I went up the stairs to my room, what the hell were they thinking? Forcing me to make a selection? I know they had no choice but to do that, but seriously, I should be the last person to ever have a selection. I don't even take my royal duties seriously, how do they expect me to take something that's broadcast nationwide seriously? Someone like me would take it as an opportunity to wreck everything up. Did they think that by forcing me to have a selection I'll immediately take up that role of the perfect prince who could do no wrong?

I laugh bitterly at the last thought, I'm stubborn as hell and they know it, if I think for a moment, that this was their intention, I will do everything to ensure that this selection does the exact opposite of what they want just to spite them. I know that this is not their intention, I actually believe what they said about the Russian threat. It was not something to be joked about, and I could see it in my father's eyes. Besides, my grandparents will never lie to me about something as serious as that, and my grandmother will never lie to me, period.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going, and I was suddenly yanked by my clothes by two pairs of hands to the left corridor which was all dark. I heard Aveline, Alec's younger sister giggling in the background and I relaxed and chuckled to myself, they love doing shit like that for the hell of it, pretending to be kidnappers just to scare each other off. It worked the first three times but after that it became our way of summoning each other when we want to talk about something in secret.

We've always been best friends growing up. All seven of us were born during a time where it wasn't safe for any of us to go to a normal school. Alec, Aveline and their younger brother Tristan, along with my siblings; Kennedy, Kaya and Wesley as well as myself, were all homeschooled and we had little to no interaction with other kids our age till I was about 14 years old. Alec was 15, Aveline, Kennedy and Kaya were 13 and Wesley was 11 and Tristan was only 9. It was the day we finally succeeded in completely killing and/or arresting all the southern rebels with only a very insignificant amount fleeing to New Russia, an insignificant amount which had a direct responsibility of creating the mess we're currently in right now. That day was the day before my mother gave birth to my youngest sibling who was named Victoire, a way to celebrate the fact that we were victorious in eradicating the threat that has plagued our country for the past 60 years.

We had all our classes together, with Kaya only succeeding in surpassing us all because she was a child prodigy. Still, we were always together for the first ten years of our lives. Sure, we had very different interests, but our bond was like no other. Kaya was probably the only one who didn't participate in any of our crazy plans, except if it had to do with revenge on someone who has wronged any of us, if that happens, Kaya becomes our strategist, and trust me when I say that if it comes down to Kaya putting a revenge strategy, if you're on the opposing team; you're screwed big time.

I was suddenly placed on a seat and a lamp was shoved so close to my face that I saw stars.

"Seriously, assholes? Are you trying to blind me?"

"Cassian Maxon Schreave, you were brought here today to discuss something that was just revealed to you." My sister, Kennedy said, reading it off a piece of paper and doing a great imitation of a Judge's way of speaking in a court room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I hung my head and rolled my eyes. "I must say I was convicted to a horrific life sentence."

"Yeah we know." Kaya said, her eyes not leaving the book on her lap. "And for future references, I didn't partake in the man-handling debacle that happened a few seconds ago."

"Noted" I said sarcastically, and then I realized what she said.

"How the hell do you know?" I looked at all of them questioningly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Because we bugged that hall along with all the other meeting halls 6 months ago to find out things to blackmail our parents with. Seriously dude, what are you on?"

I shook my head and I remembered then that all rooms were bugged to keep any unwelcomed surprises. Like when we found out four months ago that they were planning on inviting some suitors for Aveline from other countries, so we blackmailed the guy responsible for handling diplomatic letters and visits to send the letters to the wrong people. Our parents ended up having a singing folk group from Northern Ireland, A flamenco dancing group from Espania and an Opera Singer from Belgium instead of the crown princes of Ireland, Espania and Belgium. Needless to say, they were the best visitors we had in a long time.

"Oh shit, right."

"So... what do you think?"

Kennedy said, looking at me in excitement.

I snorted, "Are you actually asking? I'm pretty sure that this is the single most disastrous thing that ever happened to me."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "I know that dumbass, I meant what exactly are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know", I then looked at all of them and changed my tone into a serious one "live happily ever after?"

They exchanged some looks before they all burst out laughing, even Kaya was chuckling, having abandoned the book she was reading. I joined them a few moments after, unable to keep the serious façade.

"Seriously though" Kennedy said, after she calmed down a bit, "What's the plan?"

I shrugged again, "I have no idea." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I mean, you should've seen their faces inside and especially Aunt Eadlyn's face, which reminds me," I looked at Alec, Aveline and Tristan. "Will your mom ever forget the whole amusement park thing? Even kids don't hold grudges for that long!"

Alec smirked and Aveline rolled her eyes. "I think what makes her mad till this day is whole concept of you disregarding the safety of the kids. My mom could be petty and stubborn as hell and damn she could hold a nasty grudge." Tristan said.

"To be honest with you, she has a point, statistically speaking," we all groaned. Whenever Kaya mentions the word 'Statistically' in a sentence, we knew that the chances of us fully processing what she says afterwards is slim to none. Kaya rolled her eyes and continued,

"As I was saying ' _statistically speaking'_ the amount of guards on hands at that time corresponding to the amount of children present was inadequate. They would be unable to fulfill their duty and cater for the safety of them in general in some place as chaotic as an amusement park."

We all stared at her blinking and she rolled her eyes, "You guys are hopeless"

"Okay…" Alec said after a while, "Back to the main issue at hand, what exactly are you planning to do? It's not like these are suitors coming from other countries, this shit is broadcast and apparently it's a big deal to the parentals."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "I'm not sure. It's not like we could intercept the letters like we did we AV's bigheaded suitors, these girls are here to stay."

"Can you like, eliminate them all in the first day?" Tristan piped up.

"He can't do that, dumbass, Russia will jump at the chance. Am I the only who thinks rationally here?" Kaya said looking at all of us.

"Yeah, otherwise, we wouldn't let you hang out with us" Kennedy said sarcastically and Kaya, in an act of childishness (Which only happens once or twice per week) stuck her tongue out at her.

"The point remains that, Cassian is stuck. He can't eliminate them all at once because the whole country will be up against him and then he'll have to marry the hoe from Russia Or he it might be even worse and he might find himself stuck with Hurricane Felecia"

Kennedy gagged at the thought and Alec closed his eyes in horror. I guess they haven't recovered from the disastrous visit of the princess we have dubbed 'Hurricane Felecia'.

"There is only thing that could make it work, however." Kaya said, after picking up her book again.

"What? Kill them all?" Alec said, sarcastically.

Kaya gave him a look that was a cross between 'I can't believe you're that stupid' and 'how am I related to that idiot'

"No, that's called a genocide Alec and it's in fact frowned upon in 78 countries. Including Afghanistan." She said, without skipping a beat, "What I meant is," she continued, "You could make them leave, by their own will."

"And how the hell will he accomplish that?" Aveline said.

Kaya rolled her eyes, "He's Cassian, everything that comes out of his mouth is stupid." I glared at her but she ignored me and continued. "If he behaves like he normally does when those girls are here, I guarantee you they will be gone by the end of the first week."

"Despite the fact that she's basically insulting you, she does have a point." Alec said, "I mean, seriously dude, your antics are capable of repelling any girl who might even be mildly interested in you."

"Look who's talking" I said dryly and he smirked at me, "At least I give them a good time before chasing them away, while you're probably going to die a virgin."

I glared at him and he laughed, "To be honest though," He said, taking a seat in front of me. "That is your best shot to get rid of them. You could also find ridiculous way to eliminate the ones that irritate you. And when all there's left is one, you could…um"

"He could make her sign a ridiculous pre-nuptial agreement. Chicks hate having to sign contracts that deny them any kind of money." Aveline said.

"You know guys that could actually work." I said, finally realizing that this I my best shot.

"I know, as always my plans are a guaranteed, unless…" Kaya looked up and met my stare "Unless you're dumb enough and you actually fall for one of those chicks coming. If that happens, you're on your own buddy."

The others laughed at the thought, "That, my dear sister, is impossible."

Kaya looked up and gave me a challenging stare, "Well statistically speaking-"

"No, No Kaya, can we not make this conversation a math problem for once?" Kennedy said.

Kaya rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Whatever, the point is, this plan is foolproof unless that dumbass happens to fall in love, are we done here? I have two assignment I need to finish."

"Yeah I guess we are, guy someone wake up Wesley his snores here will make this place known to people" I said TO Kennedy who proceeded to empty a cup of water on our sleeping brother who slept for the entirety of the meeting.

"Whaaa- Wasss goin on?" He said, jumping the moment the water touched his skin.

"Nothing, dumbass, Cassian's getting married, that's all."

Wesley blinked twice before he glanced at Kennedy then at me, "Is she high?"

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back, "No, but apparently our parents were. Go to your room Wesley and stop partying till 5 in the morning."

Wesley blinked at me and then left the room without saying another word. I shook my head smiling.

"Hey Cassian, I just thought of something" Alec said, "I glanced at him and he shrugged "Well, in a matter of weeks you'll have 35 girls here and you want nothing to do with them, right?"

"Yes…" I said cautiously

"Well, I was wondering, can I share?"

Kaya and Aveline both groaned while Kennedy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Seriously dude? Is that all you think about?" Tristan said, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"Yeah, you never think of that?" Alec said, confused.

"Not when it borders treason, I don't" Tristan said, shaking his head.

"Seriously, Alec, Do you always think with your D***" Aveline said, groaning.

"I think we just established that I do" Alec said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, they're not going to get some from mister, 'I'm waiting for marriage' over there. Might as well have some fun."

I groaned at that, He'll never stop teasing about this. "I'm pretty sure that whatever you'll do to these girls will do more damage to them."

"Hey, it's only damage if we got caught, if you know what I mean" Alec winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alec, the fact still remains that these girls aren't supposed to even engage in pre-marital sex according to the law." Tristan replied.

"Please, I'm pretty sure all these girls play jump rope with that LAW. You think anyone takes that seriously?"

"Um yeah" We all agreed, looking at each other.

Alec looked at all of us and burst out laughing, "Wow, you guys are really clueless." He was still shaking with laughter when he opened his eyes again, "No one gives a shit about this law anymore. It was a serious thing when our grandparents were ruling, but right now it's almost non-existent."

We all looked at each other except Aveline who was squinting at Alec and gave him a look, "Try spewing that bull-shit to someone else Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes, "So, I'm assuming all girls ignore the law. I mean. I'm the prince and I ignore it."

"Yeah, but you're a man-whore, the rule doesn't apply to you." Kaya said and Alec glared at her and then shrugged saying that it's true.

"The point remains, Alec; that, as you said, you're a prince. If you break the law, nothing serious will happen to you. But this poor girl will be charged with treason and she would lose her life."

Alec groaned, and looked pained as if we just told him that his favorite horse has been killed. In a few as His face suddenly lit up and he looked at me excitedly.

"Okay okay, how about a compromise?"

"A compromise?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you see, before you all jumped down my throat I was planning on doing what I wanted to an amount of girls"

"Seriously Alec?"

"What the hell dude?"

"NOW…" Alec said, cutting them all off, "my compromise will be that, I'll pick only one…"

"You're a pig"

"Really? Does that make it better?"

"GUYS guys! Relax" Alec said looking all around him. "I won't sleep with her." He said.

"Unless she asks for it" he continued and we stared at him until Kennedy jumps up from her place. "Well it's official, you ARE a pig"

Alec looked innocently at all of us, "Seriously guys, I'll just charm her off her feet. I won't seduce her or anything and if she doesn't ask for it, I won't do anything."

"What's the catch?" I said dryly.

He threw me an innocent look, "There's no catch dearest cousin, I'll be a charmer that's all."

Before anyone could say anything Kaya jumped up, finally having enough of this conversation. "

Well, that's it for the day. I'll be in my bedroom before you guys think of another way to get us all killed or worse, exiled."

Kaya carried her things and made her getaway. Alec rolled his eyes and stared at her back, "Someone needs to sort out their priorities."

I glanced at him and he lifted on finger, "One girl Cassian, that's all I'm asking and if we do get caught, I promise I will never drag you under the bus with me."

I sighed at him and ran a hand through my already messy hair, "you wouldn't get off my back until I agree, wouldn't you?"

Alec Shrugged but I knew he wouldn't back down from this. "Alright, okay only one Alec and if I heard you seduced her into doing anything I swear…"

"Calm down bro, I won't…but I get to choose, okay? You're not giving me the ones you don't like. I get to pick."

"Dude, are you really making the rules right now?" Alec just smirked and I sighed, "Alight, you get to pick BUT"

I said before he could say anything, "I have to agree on who you pick, you're not picking someone I think is hot."

Ale sighed before looking at me and saying, "Why are you so concerned about whose hot, you're in this to ruin it anyway?"

I shrugged, not knowing why I insisted on agreeing on who he picks. I don't Care about the selection anyway, so why was I feeling a small hint of excitement in my gut?

Somehow, I knew I wouldn't like the answer to that question.

 **A.N: Here is the second Chapter of taming the wild one. This chapter shows you the dynamic of Cassian's siblings and cousins and how they'll influence the story. Who here thinks Alec is a bit of Douche? I love him though, he's a lovable douche xD**

 **Only two submitted the last time, and I'm thankful for them taking the time to submit characters. Hopefully a lot of other people will submit this chapter! On Average I need about 25 characters from the 35. The 10 remaining girls will be throwaways. So please, review and submit!**

 **-Lena xx**


	3. The Caretaker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

A.N Thank you to everyone who took the time and reviewed.A big shout-out to **morethanjustastory, XOStarBrightXO, mnbvcxz-xx** and **Ultraviolet12.** I also want to thank every person who took the time to submit characters.

 **Chapter 3: The Caretaker**

I sat on the roof of my grandmother's private greenhouse watching the sun fade from the sky. It's been 3 days, 9 hours and 28 minutes since they told me I'm having my own selection in two weeks. Well, 11 if we're being exact said the voice in the head that I identified as my inner Kaya. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Since we grew up together, I seem to have an inner voice for each one of my siblings and cousins. It makes me switch between the appropriate personality for each given situation. I use Alec when I want to be arrogant and charming, Kennedy when I want to be persuasive, sarcastic and manipulative. Kaya when I want to be a Know-it-all and appear intelligent, Tristan when I want to be an idiot and act dumb and childish and finally Wesley when I want to appear drunk or sleepy or both at the same time.

I absent-mindedly ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh. I'm still not sure what I'll exactly do when those girls come here. It's not like I don't have experience with girls, I mean I do. In a platonic way I mean, not in Alec's I'll-flirt-with-you-till-I-get-in-your-pants kind of way. Alec always made fun of me because I refused to have sex with just about any girl like he does. It's not like I don't want to, I mean I'm a guy and all but to me, I just think that sex is a very private act and I can't share that with anyone.

No one knows this but I actually am romantic at heart a little bit. I mean, I do want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, but I never wanted to be forced to do that. I hate the fact my parents are practically pushing me towards something that I might actually want. It's always been like this for me. I'm stubborn to a fault. I could actually refuse to do something completely after being forced to do it, even if I originally intended on doing it. It's one of the things my parents had to learn to deal with, along with plenty of other things deemed unacceptable for an heir. The only other person, who happened to know exactly how to deal with me, was my grandmother.

When I was born, it was a time of crisis for the royal family, my parents both barely had enough time to deal with me so, shortly after the twins were born, I was placed under our grandparents' care. My mom already had her hands full with the twins and Our Aunt Eadlyn already had enough on her hands dealing with Alec and Aveline so the responsibility fell on my grandparents hands.

I wasn't the easiest child to deal with, but my grandmother was a miracle worker. She remains, till this day the only person who manages to calm me when I'm mad, she's also the only person who could read me from just a look. I think I'm closer to my grandmother than to my own parents, I mean I love my parents but my grandmother will remain the one person who I could confide in to when it comes to real secrets. Like for instance, I know my grandmother knows all about my secret romantic side. The woman did catch me reading one of Aveline's romantic novels when I was 16. She also knows that while I prank and joke my way through life, I do have a very sensitive side about everything. She's the one who caught me apologizing to Felecia just before she left the country. I mean, yeah I don't like the girl and she might be uptight and so damn boring but still, after hearing her crying in the bathroom and confronting her about it and later finding out that she was more or less forced to go on those 'Peace trips' to neighboring countries just to secure a marriage as an effort to save her declining country when she's actually in love with the son of their royal advisor, I kind of felt sorry for her. I might be a pain in the ass and a huge prankster who has no regard for rules, but I still have feelings too.

I sighed again and laid down, stretching my back and looking upwards at the crimson sky. Ever since they mentioned the selection, I've been cursing Alec in my head. He's the reason I'm in this whole thing in the first place. He should be the one having his selection in two weeks not me. I frowned and closed my eyes. I wanted so much to hate Alec for abdicating, but I can't. I knew the real reason behind it and I understand what the real motive behind it was.

You see Alec, was never the 'playboy' prince as the media dubs him. I mean, he is now, but he wasn't born like that. There was this old saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" but I guess what they really meant was 'Lover' not 'Woman'. Alec never gave away his heart to anyone, except once, and he regrets it every day.

You could say that it was an entirely un-accepted match. The girl was a maid, who came from a fallen country that now belongs to New Russia. It was called Ukraine once, a long time ago. She was his assigned maid and she was two years younger than him. She was roughly my age, and she was a bit older than Aveline.

She was beautiful, I'll give him that; with seemingly unnatural white blonde hair that reached her lower back and a pale heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a very pale blue that almost looked like glass in the sunlight. She had freckles on her nose and hands, and she was a little on the short side. I wouldn't say that Alec was enamored by her the moment her met her, but she reeled him in slowly until he fell deeply in love with her. The catch was, she was mute or so it seemed.

For six months, Alec never looked, touched or even thought about another girl, he was head over heels for her, for _Anastasia_. That was her name, at least, that's the one she told us, or well the one she's written down when asked. For months she managed to break her way into Alec's heart. She would visit him daily in his room after everybody sleeps and would leave at the crack of dawn unnoticed, and he never, not for once, suspected her of doing anything, until it was too late.

I still remember that night.

It was one of those long December nights; I still remember it so vividly as if it happened yesterday. It was four days before Christmas and we were all busy with the preparation of the annual celebration that's held outside the palace grounds. Christmas was always a big deal in our household since my little sister Victiore was born in it. It also tripled as the celebration of our victory in the war against New Russia. It was obvious, too damn obvious but for once, none of us, not even Kaya managed to figure out the sinister plan laid out by that girl.

It was right after dinner when it started.

I was helping Victiore choose her birthday dress, because Victiore believed in fairness and every year, one of us gets to help her in picking. It was a big deal for her, and we all never had a problem in doing that for her.

I heard the first scream followed by three gunshots at 9:10.

I remember how I quickly pressed the button that opens a tunnel to an escape room. All our rooms had ones; they were installed in all our rooms shortly after the war with New Russia. I quickly calmed Victiore down, who was on the verge of a panic attack and I told her I'll be there shortly after, and before I gave her the chance to argue, I quickly pushed her down the tunnel and locked the entrance behind her before wearing the emergency bullet proof vest we had underneath all beds and bounded down the hall trying to ensure that all my siblings and Cousins made it to the safe rooms.

After about five minutes and after almost ensuring that all rooms were locked and secured, I heard the second gunshot followed by a small scream and a shout I could easily identify as Alec's.

And the scream came from the corridor that had my youngest cousin's room. Isabella Marie. 

I abandoned all common sense and I quickly sprinted towards the corridor, only pausing when I saw the two dead guards who were on the ground.

I gasped and I ran towards them, trying my hardest not to make a sound, it was then when the third gunshot ripped through the air.

I looked at the two dead guards and it finally dawned on me that this is one completely serious raid, I bent down and took one of the pistols and entered the first room I saw, it was Adaline Elise's. I sighed in relief when I saw the tunnel door locked and secured and quickly pushed the false wall that connects all rooms together and I entered the second room. The Voices were still distant; I had no idea who was talking. I remained calm, as I made my way towards the last room, as I started pushing it, I finally heard the sounds.

"Anastasia! What are you doing? Can we just please talk this through? Can you at least tell me why you're doing this?"

Alec's voice rang in my ears as I finally registered what's happening.

A foreign, female voice replied. Her English was very weak, but I could still understand every word she said.

"This is the price. A life for a life. My parents and sister were killed by you, I kill yours for what yours killed mine"

I gasped at what I heard and I looked through the peephole to find Anastasia in a bloody nightgown, holding a pistol and a knife on Isabella Marie's throat. Alec was in front of her, his arms secured behind his back by a man wearing a guard's uniform.

"Давай, Катрина, Мы здесь, и кончаем дело."**

He was speaking Russian, and for once I wanted to hit myself in the head because I wasn't concentrating in Russian Class. Anastasia, or whatever the hell her name was remained standing, staring at Alec, her eyes wide and unblinking. Alec was staring at her with a broken expression. He looked like a dying man.

"Anastasia, I don't get it. Please, please release my sister. I beg you…"

She remained standing still, and then slowly she shook her head.

"Your Family destroyed mine. I have to destroy yours, it is my duty."

"Катрина!"

The fake guard was warning her now and she was starting to move the blade right next to the throat of my cousin. That's when I acted.

I quickly adjusted my arms and stood on chair right underneath the window that opens on the corridor, I took aim, and prayed my hardest that for once, my shooting lessons come in handy and I pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the fake guards head and he was instantly on the floor. The gunshot sound was eclipsed by the sound of the scream this Anastasia did. The moment Alec was free he grabbed the pistol that has fallen from the fake guard and armed himself; I burst outside the door and joined him.

"Don't move or she dies. I'm warning you now"

Anastasia or whoever was dragging the horror-stricken Isabella backwards and we were advancing on her.

"I said don't move!" she screeched and cut a small cut on Isabella's throat making her cry out. We stopped and stared at her.

"A life for a life your highnesses and only she's available. She dies, you all live."

I glanced at Alec and he was pale, his eyes were already filled with tears, still not quiet believing what just happened.

"I loved you, I loved you and you…you...What are you?"

His voice was so small, and low I barely heard him, but she did. Her eyes softened for one moment before she regained her composure.

"I'm someone your parents ruined. You killed them, you killed my parents, my sister, and my fiancé you killed them and took me prisoner. I wanted all of you to die but since it's not possible I'll settle for her. You deserve to have someone you love taken from you, just like you took everything from me."

"Alec, do something!"

I screamed at him, yet he remained still, and then he threw away his pistol and approached her. She took two steps back and shouted out, "I SAID DON'T MOVE"

"Release her and kill me instead."

"WHAT?"

The scream came from behind him and I looked and saw that we were joined by Kennedy and Tristan.

"No Alec, stay away from her."

"What the hell Alec!"

Anastasia stared at him and snickered. "You? The crown prince? For her? No, I don't think so."

But Alec continued on approaching her until he was right in front of her.

"Leave my sister and kill me, Anastasia."

"ALEC!"

I glanced behind us to find Aunt Eadlyn along with Alec's dad and a dozen guards.

"Just do it, Anastasia. You wanted to kill someone of us and here I am. Spare my sister, she wasn't even born then. Kill me, I'm the heir.

Anastasia still looked at him doubtfully before she hesitated for a minute and lowered her hand a bit. That was her downfall. I quickly fired a shot at her hand that held the gun and she screamed, clutching her hand. I quickly kicked the gun away from her hand and Alec took this as an opportunity to grab his sister away and throw her at Aveline who took her away and one of the guards held her back and ran away with her outside of the line of fighting.

Anastasia was laying on the ground, clutching her hand and cursing, I heaved a sigh and took Alec's hand and tried to shove him away. He didn't budge; he just stood there, staring at the girl on the ground, who after a moment finally realized what happened and looked all around her in panic, knowing that she was now done for.

"NO, I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION FOR KILLING ME TOO!"

"ANASTASIA DON'T!" Alec screamed as he lunged for her but he was too late.

She was on her feet instantly, before grabbing the knife and without hesitating, she pushed it to her chest, right above her heart; she stabbed herself three times before she slumped on the ground, dead.

Alec knelt next to her, with tears in his eyes and shock on his features.

He was crying when they lifted her body, he was crying when they found out who she really was. She was a Russian girl whose family was killed after a raid from the Illian army about a year ago. And he was still crying when they told him that since she had no family left, she will be buried in an unmarked grave in the outskirts of Angeles. That was when Alec stopped crying.

He adamantly refused that this happens. He bought her a grave, and built her a park filled with flowers. She was a threat and almost killed his sister, but she was also the first girl he ever loved. And the only girl he'll ever love, as he eloquently puts.

Love, in Alec's opinion made him weak and stupid and almost caused him his sister's life. After that whole thing happened, Alec remained depressed and refused to talk or meet anyone for four whole weeks and when he finally did, he told me his plan.

He told me he was abdicating, because a King who becomes weak when he's in love will be the worst king on earth. He was abdicating because his own sister almost lost her own life because he fell in love with the wrong girl, he refused to be king because if he does, then he'll have to marry someone, and he refuses to fall in love with anyone, because he's convinced that being in love, will kill everyone else he loves.

In his eyes, he failed his Country, his family and most of all, he failed her, Anastasia.

That was why he abdicated three months ago. The real story was never released to the public, and he'll forever be known as the prince who refused to be king because he doesn't want the responsibility, when in truth, he refused to be King because he feels he'll be the worst king on earth.

Alec doesn't talk about it, and he remains silent during interviews or replies douchy sarcastic replies when asked about the reason why he abdicated. Anastasia was still a real live nightmare that sometimes awakens Alec at night. I don't think he ever recovered from her betrayal, even if he acts like he did.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind me.

"I knew I would find you here…"

I looked down to find my grandmother smiling up at me.

"Get down from there; I'm too old to be climbing up buildings behind you anymore."

I chuckled and nodded, jumping away from the greenhouse and landing on the other greenhouse that has stairs. It always baffled my parents as to why I choose the only greenhouse that had no stairs to sit on the roof of. They still don't get it that I would much rather take a challenge then go the easy route.

I took the stairs two at a time before jumping off the last four steps and landing on my feet right in front of my grandmother.

"Your wish is my comment, M'Lady"

I said, bowing at her and she laughed and messed up my hair.

"When are you going to stop climbing on the top of that greenhouse? It was one thing when you're eleven and weighed practically nothing and when you used to use it to hide from your tutors. Why not sit inside like a normal human being?

I laughed, and I let her lead me into the greenhouse. It was always our personal space, that greenhouse. It's also my grandparent's personal space. Whenever I had a fight with my parents, my grandmother would always find my sulking here. It became a habit after a while, now, whenever I had something on my mind, I would go there and my grandmother would come looking for me.

"So, you've gone silent on me mister. What's going on with you?"

I looked up at her and smiled and shook my head.

"Well, apart from the fact that my parents are forcing me to find a wife from 35 girls just to appease a shitty deal with an equally shitty government, everything is just peachy.

My grandmother chuckled, her laugh lines becoming more pronounced in the process.

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah it does sound shitty."

I chuckled and she smiled and rested her hands in my hair.

"I did tell you, that I never wanted to be in your grandfather's selection, didn't I?"

I looked up and nodded. My grandfather likes to sometimes bring it up and tease my grandmother about it.

"I was adamant that I wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, I thought I loved someone else, thought being the key word. I almost threw everything away because your grandfather was way too stubborn for his own good."

I smiled and nodded. I knew my grandparent's story by heart. She used to enjoy making me hear it as a bedtime story. It was much better in my opinion than any other since it actually happened.

"You, my little munchkin, seem to have inherited that old trait from your grandfather. You're stubborn to a fault, and I have no idea how any of these girls are going to deal with you."

I looked at her and she smiled before taking my face in both her hands.

"I know you didn't ask for this Cassie, and I know that you wanted the freedom to choose, but you don't seem to realize that, this is exactly what's happening. You have 35 girls from around the nation coming here in…" she squinted her eyes trying to do the calculation and I smiled.

"11 days, 14 hours and 22 minutes"

My grandmother looked at me and chuckled.

"It seems like Kaya's rubbing off on you."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Well 11 days and some of the most beautiful and talented girls are coming for you. And I know that you've been planning on making their lives a living hell." She smirked at me and winked and I laughed. She knew me too well.

"But Cassian, I know that the little boy who really wants to be in love is still inside you somewhere. He's there and he's actually happy about how things turned out. While you didn't exactly order a selection, you could still get what you wanted. Don't let that stubborn streak inside you ruin your life like it almost ruined mine."

I looked at my grandmother and she was smiling at me and I smiled back leaning into her open arms.

"I guess…but, I just. I know I sound stupid but…I'm scared a little, you know. I mean, after Alec, and that damn girl…"

My grandmother heaved a sigh and pulled me close. "What happened to Alec has absolutely nothing to do with you. It breaks my heart seeing him trying to score girls just to forget the pain of what that wretched girl did. He has one of the biggest hearts out there, he just gave it to the worst person and I don't blame him. Just because Alec fell for the wrong person, doesn't mean that you will."

"Yeah, I know…it just…He, well…I kinda promised him something…"

"Oh?" my grandmother looked at me questioningly and I smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I sorta told him he could flirt with one of the girls coming. He was pestering me so much about it and I had to give in. Now, I just feel guilty because we all know how Alec deals with girls. I just, ant to find a way to undo this promise and I can't seem to find one…"

My grandmother was silent, lost in thought, before she turned to me and smiled a little slyly. "Are you the one who's going to pick that girl for him?"

"Yes…um, what exactly is going around in that mind yours granny?"

My grandmother just smiled, albeit a little mischievously, it reminded me of the smile I smile just before someone gets caught in a prank I did.

"Nothing, love. I just want to know if it's possible if I'm the one who gets to choose which girl Alec 'Picks and I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Um…okay…go ahead."

She turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry Cassi, I just know exactly the kind of girl your cousin needs to become the man he should be and I'll be damned if I don't make it happen."

I looked at her and shook my head. Sometimes, I feel like my grandmother never grew up. She still has the excited glint in her eyes whenever she's doing something that she isn't supposed to do. Like right now for instance.

"Okay, well if that's settled. I actually came up to tell you that it's time for lunch. But since we took too much time up here, I'll say let's take that lunch to my study while I tell you _exactly_ what I have in store for that cousin of yours."

 _Oh boy, those are going to be a long 11 days, 14 hours and 12 minutes._

Translation: **: Come On Katrina, We're here, let's finish this.

 **A.N Thank you so much to everyone who submitted characters and reviewed the previous chapters. All the characters I received are pretty great!**

 **I think I'll start the girls' introductions by next chapter; I was just waiting to get more girls.**

 **Please read and review and don't forget to submit characters, I still need plenty! Check my profile for the spaces and provinces available.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lena xx**


	4. Of Secrets and Dreams

**Of Secrets and Dreams**

 **A.N:** Hi! I'm sooo sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I've been pretty busy the past few days and I barely had enough time to sit down and write. I struggled a little bit writing Jamie to be honest, and when I finally finished writing her and I decided to write another part with Cassian and Kaya. Next chapter will heavily feature three selected characters as well as more insight on Cassian and his family.

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed; **morethanjustastory** , **shadowbird38** , **Lera** , **cupofcakes** , **Armadurastar7** , **mnbvcxz-xx** , **floridoleslie** and **OctaviaWithStarsForEyes.**

And a big thank you to everyone who favorited and followed the story.

 **Jamila Layal Soliman**

"Jamie!"

"Jamila Layal come and help your poor grandmother!"

"Jamie, where are you?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes at whatever that's awaiting me the moment I step out of my room. Heaven knows, this family for some reason can never fully survive a day without causing me grief.

"Coming!" I yelled at whoever was yelling my name outside and I pressed the pause button on my iPod and quickly put my hair in a messy bun and pushed the door open only to be met by the inevitable screaming that I was already prepared to hear.

Living in a family home meant four things:

If you're old enough, you'll definitely be stuck babysitting at some point

You might not get a decent night sleep since there are toddlers and children all around you daily

You must keep your room locked at all times if you don't want water to be spilled on your books laptop or bed. Also, if you don't want your clothes to be damaged beyond repair.

Chores are endless. And when I say endless, I mean it with every fiber of my being.

My family is close knitted, close knitted to the point of complete strangulation. When you're a family of immigrants, you need to stick together, that's what my grandfather always said. Too bad they took it literally.

To explain things, when my parents decided to move to Illea following the corrupt government of our country starting to force families of young girls to send them of to marry generals to increase the number of babies being born each year; The rest of our family decided that we shouldn't split up. My uncle followed us, and we lived cramped in a four-bedroom house that was housing two families. Two families of 11 people. When my other uncle came as well, we bought a bigger house and finally when my last uncle finally joined us, All the adults joined forces and hired someone to build a house or a mansion that could house 25 people. For a family of doctors, money wasn't an issue and by the time my last uncle was in the country, the rest of my family already had plenty of money for the whole project to start. Now, two years later, our house remains, the nosiest, most chaotic house in the neighborhood, a title we carry with honor, or dishonor in my opinion.

"Jamie!"

I closed my eyes and groaned again. Living with your huge family also meant that you're never going to catch a break. If I'm not needed to help with baby-sitting, I'll have to sit down and help my younger cousins study, or help my mother and my uncles' wives with the cooking or help my grandmother in whichever errand she needs. Since it's the summer and both my sister and my cousin are in town for spring break, they also help around but it's only matter of time till they get back to school while I'm stuck here wasting away my life.

"Jamie, can you please help Talia learn her time-tables? She has a giant quiz after she gets back to school, and I have to go and help today with the cooking."

I nodded at Judy, my sister who sighed in relief and left the room. I sat next to one of my younger cousins and started helping her with her homework while contemplated existence.

My brother, and my older male cousin were both away on a work trip to New Britain. My family owns a company that sells a medicine that was previously only manufactured in my country. We now have the advantage of owning the only company that manufactures that medicine in Illea and New Britain and the surrounding area. Both were marketing majors and are now responsible of spreading awareness when it comes to the availability of that medicine. I was supposed to go with them this time since I was a medical Rep for the company, but my family decided that since exams are approaching, I should stay and help the kids with their studying instead. I can't help but hate the world that created me a girl.

"Jamie, honey can you go round the kids up and tell them dinner is ready?"

I glanced up and met my mom's kind eyes. My mother knows how much I actually hate my job, how much I hate being forced to stay in this country when all I ever wanted was to travel the world. How much I dreamed of being a writer instead of being a medical rep.

I sighed and nodded, "Sure mom" she thanked me and kissed my cheek and left the room. I stood up and left the room calling out all my cousins names. It was hard for me to fulfil any of my dreams while living in this house.

I've always loved to write. It started when my grandfather would tell me stories to help me go to sleep when I was young. After he died, his made-up stories were the only thing I could hold onto to preserve his memory. I sat down and wrote down all the stories he used to tell me. I developed the characters and created bigger plotlines, I started telling my younger cousins the stories, hoping that his memory will live on each time I recited them. I was 14 when I won my first writing competition and 16 when I decided that this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. But well, life is a bitch.

I was 17 when the stock of my family company started deteriorating in the stock market. They were losing money, lots of money and they were laying-off many workers. I was sat down by my father at that time. My father never once forced me to do anything, even when the stocks were failing and all, my father told me it was my decision. If I still wanted to study literature and writing, he would fully support me and fund my education willingly and I knew he wasn't lying. I knew though that my loyalty to my family was much more important than my dream. I decided to put my writing dream on hold and I started studying pharmacy instead; my mother's, grandmother's and late grand-father's major. I hated every moment of it. Sometimes I would sit in my room and cry about how unfair life is, but I never wanted them to know about how I felt. Still, my mom found out about my suffering my second year of college. It was then when she decided to enroll me in a writing program in the same university I'm attending, on the condition that I would not compromise one for the other, and I managed to do just that. Two years later, I graduated from university with a double major in Pharmaceutical studies and Creative writing with high honors. And a year later my first book was published under an assumed identity.

To the world, I was J.L Sully, best-selling author of the widely acclaimed 'Dusk Chronicles' series.

At home and work, I was Jamie Layal Soliman, a medical Rep who's forced to hide from her family to be able to write.

Only my mother, my sister, my cousin and my grandmother know of this secret identity. Even though I'm very close to my father, I can never tell him, because I know he'll feel guilty that I must achieve my dream under an assumed identity. He'll never forgive himself and I can't live with knowing that my father feels guilty because of a choice I made.

"Jamie, Jayjay and Dede were looking for you!"

I looked at down at my youngest cousin, Rima and nodded. I followed the voices of my sister Judy and my Cousin Delilah till I reached the room where we used to hide when we were kids. In the attic. It's also the only place where I manage to sit and write without interruptions.

"what's going on?" I said. They were kneeling looking at something in hushed voices and I rolled my eyes at them. These couldn't be more different look-wise yet they were sometimes so startlingly alike in their attitude that it was frightening.

"Jamie you wouldn't believe what just came in!"

I smiled at Delilah's enthusiasm and I shrugged.

"This just came, and it has your name on it!"

I frowned at her, "My name?" the only letters I was sent were fan mail, and they're mailed to an Judy and Delilah's apartment back in Sota, where they attend college.

"It has the royal insignia on it!"

I took the letter gingerly and glanced at the name on the back of the letter.

 _To: Jamie Layal Soliman  
233, Royal Heights, Kings mountain, Waverly.  
House No. 18, 28876_

My widened a bit and I looked up to meet their eyes.

"Well, open it!" Judy exclaimed.

I carefully opened the letter and took out the thin sheet paper inside.

 _The king and queen of Illea are proud to announce the beginning of the 10_ _th_ _selection of Illea. Heir apparent, Prince Cassian Maxon Schreave would like to invite you to join his selection. If interested, please fill in the form below and try not to leave any space empty._

I took out another paper that was much longer and stared at it before meeting Judy's and Delilah's eyes who exchanged a glance before saying in unison "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god, you have to go!"

"This is so freaking awesome!"

"Imagine it Deli, we could actually be sisters to a princess!"

"GUYS! Just stop for a moment… Let me think…" I said, stopping their mini-celebration.

"I don't even know if-"

"Oh don't you dare say that this is not what you want…Seriously Jamie I'll kill you…"

"Think about it Jamie, you'll finally be free of all this! I mean, seriously I sometimes wonder how you're still sane after living here for too long!"

"I…" I glanced down at the selection form and back up at their eager faces. "I just…"

"Oh for heavens sake give me that!"

Delilah grabbed the form from hand and started writing.

 _Full Name: Jamie Layal Soliman_

 _Age: 20_

 _Province: Waverly_

 _Caste: 3_

Delilah glanced up at Judy, "Should we write works as an idiot, part-time since she actually hesitated to fill the form?"

"Oh give me that, I could write it myself!"

Both girls started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

I stared down at the application form and I hesitated next to occupation.

"Jamie, there you wouldn't have to pretend to be someone else. You could finally be the person you really are…"

"Yeah, I think it's time the world knows who J.L Sully really is."

Judy took the form from me and wrote next to the name section ' _Also Known to the Media as "J.L. Sully"_

"Now, fill out the rest."

I smiled up at them and I looked down at the rest of the form and started writing.

 _Occupation: Writer_

 _Ethnicity: Middle-Eastern_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Hair: Chocolate Brown_

 _Languages: English, Arabic and Spanish._

I filled out the rest of the form before giving it to Judy who quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the attic.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To my room, we're going make you look like a princess fit for a king!"

I let myself be dragged outside of the room as I silently wondered whether I made the right decision. I also wondered what would happen if I was selected. How would my family react?

" _Well that's a long shot anyways…"_ I thought to myself

 **Prince Cassian**

"So, as we were saying your Highness, the colors Her highness, your mother decided on for the girls' bedrooms are in four categories, she didn't want all rooms to be the same design."

The interior decorator my family hired for the selection drawled on as I yawned for the third time since I first sat down with her. I glanced at the grandfather's clock, silently begging it to strike 12 already. She's been at it since 9 in the morning. I was dragged out of bed at 8:30 for _this_ , If I didn't hate the selection before, I was 100% there now.

"So, do you agree, your highness? Or should I make any changes?"

"Huh?

"Yes, he does, Blue and Silver sound superb, Lydia."

I glanced behind me to find Kaya smiling forcefully at the decorator who smiled graciously and bowed.

"Off course, of course your highness. Do you want me to go through everything again, your highnesses?"

I glanced at Kaya in alarm who was trying to hide her smile and she faced Lydia and shook her head. "No, Lydia that will be all. Next time you come just ask for me, heaven knows boys know nothing about that sort of thing."

Lydia smiled again and nodded bowing, "Off course your highness. If you'll excuse me."

Kaya nodded once, smiling and with one last bow, Lydia left the room and I let out a long-awaited sigh of relief.

"I know you're not on board with the whole selection thing and trust me neither am I, but can you at least try and look more enthusiastic? You were almost drooling as if you just entered the REM phase in deep sleep."

I frowned at Kaya and she rolled her eyes whispering something unintelligible underneath her breath before looking at me.

"Look, I know you hate it, but can you at least act more mature about this? Maybe if they find you acting a little bit into this, they'll get off my back when it comes to that weird Italian dude."

I glanced at Kaya confused, I thought she liked Leonardo or Donatello or whatever his name is.

Kaya rolled her eyes at me when she saw my expression. "FYI asshole, just because he happens to like the same stuff I like, that doesn't make a good marriage, and I never even wanted to get married to someone who likes the same stuff as me. Where the hell is the fun in that?"

I was still confused as to why Kaya was confiding that kind of stuff to me. We're as close as siblings who grew up together could be, but Kaya was always the more secretive one of the seven of us. She usually confides in Kennedy and sometimes to Aveline at a lower extent, so it was a little bit weird that she was saying that kind of stuff to me.

"Um, I'll try. I mean, if it's important to you I'll try to act as interested as possible. But…"

She looked at me, waiting.

I took a deep breath and looked at her in the eye, "Kaya are you, are you already interested in someone else?"

Kaya narrowed her eyes and looked away, "Look if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I just thought I would ask, that's all."

"No, no it's fine. I mean it's only fair…"

"No Kaya, if you're not comfortable I'm fine with not knowing."

"Cassian It's not a big deal. I'm not interested in anyone. Not now anyway, just to make this whole thing clear. But…" she looked away, "I do want to have a chance to be interested in someone. I mean, everyone looks at me and sees the nerdy princess who only cares about books and studying. I want more than that and getting married to someone who's the same as me is horrifying and very scary not to mention, it's a snooze-fest waiting to happen."

I chuckled at her choice of words and she smiled at me. It dawned on me that even though we've grown up together, I've never seen Kaya that vulnerable. Sure, was always buried in a book or spouting out a random theory or the other so no one knew how to talk to her exactly. I then realized that Kaya is always feeling lonely, even when we're all around her.

"If you want me to figure out a way to make that family that apparently breeds self-entitled stuck-ups to fuck off, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I smiled mischievously, and she laughed.

"um no, First off. I don't have the time and energy to clean up after that, heaven knowns most of the family is on edge right now."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and Kaya rolled her eyes.

"They're busy anticipating whichever kind of shit you're prepared to inflict on them when your selection starts, they don't have any spare moment for any kind of damage control."

I just smirked at that and Kaya rolled her eyes, "I'm actually anxious to what you're going to come up with, it's hard to anticipate your actions Cassian."

"I won't have it any other way, now would I? Besides, Yaya, you don't have anything to worry about. I promise I won't do anything illegal, per say…"

Kaya looked at me doubtfully, and just shook her head.

"Well have you figured out what you're going to do with your deal with Alec? I still can't believe you agreed on 'giving' him one of the girls."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Well grandmother has a plan, I seriously doubt that it will work, but you know grandma, when she puts her mind at something."

Kaya frowned. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

I rolled my eyes, "She thinks that all Alec needs is to fall in love with someone and it might just cure from what that Russian bitch did to him. I told her it won't work but apparently grandma has someone in mind that she'll specifically choose and pick for my selection for him. I told her it won't work, but she said that she was the queen for 40 years, if she can handle being that for so long, she most definitely will be able to cure her grandson from his pain and his aversion to real relationships."

"Well I can't say I hate her enthusiasm, but that's Alec that we're talking about…Playboy Alec who decided it will be fun to go on a cross-country trip all the way to Whites just because he heard that girls in the north happen to love threesomes and a little BDSM."

I cringed at the memory, which I'd much rather forget seeing that I walked in on Alec in a very compromising position along with to other girls who were wearing nothing but what looked like white fur thongs. Edible white fur thongs, hence the compromising position.

"Look, I have no idea what exactly she's planning to do, but I trust her, and heaven knows not all 35 girls will appeal to me anyway. Besides, this girl is not my type because everyone knows that Alec's type is the exact opposite of my type. I'm excited to see what kind of girl she'll pick for him, knowing Grandma, I know she won't exactly be someone easy to deal with."

Kaya nodded and was about to say something when a knock on the door stopped her, I allowed the person to enter and I groaned when I saw that it's Violetta's assistant; a boy about my age who runs around making her some errands while she prepares herself for the selected when they come. Violetta was the grand-daughter of the renowned Sylvia Vanderwal, the person who was personally responsible for the selected in my grandfather's selection and later, my aunt Eadlyn's selection, she retired shortly after and since there hasn't been any selections ever since, we didn't face any problems looking for someone to replace her. Sylvia's dying wish was for her grand-daughter to take her job after her death and since Sylvia was a dear friend of my grandmother, she obliged and the moment they decided to prepare for a selection for me, Violetta was hired. For a 24-year-old, Violetta could be pretty scary; she grew up knowing that she'll one day be tutoring the future princess of the country. There was no doubt that she was tutored well by her grandmother, she could easily be as formidable and formal as her and she easily won my grandmother over seeing that she reminded her so much of her late friend.

"Good morning your highnesses"

"Good morning Kevin, how are you today?"

I glanced at Kaya and she refused to meet my eyes. Normally Kaya wouldn't be the first to initiate conversation with anyone.

"I'm fine your highness, I hope you're doing well too." His cheeks were getting a bit rosy and I smirked inwardly. My sisters tend to have that kind of effect on men, and even though Kennedy knows it and happens to use it exclusively to get out of trouble, Kaya never realized it and just ignored it when it happens.

"Miss Violetta wanted me to tell you that the selected are all chosen, and that next week they'll be announced in the report. She's want you to review them before the report so you're familiar with their faces when they're announced."

I nodded absent-mindedly, and he left the door-way for a brief second and then came back with a huge stack of what appeared to be posters.

"Should I leave them here your highness?"

I groaned again, and Kaya laughed, "Just put them in the study Kevin and Cassian will look at them there"

Kevin nodded and smiled briefly at Kaya before composing himself and nodding one last time before he closed the door and left.

"I think that boy has a huge crush on you and I actually sense it a mile away" I laughed and Kaya blushed.

"Don't be silly Cassian, He's just a poor assistant, why would he ever even think like that about me."

"Maybe because you're just oblivious to the effect you have on people. I mean, Kennedy milks it for all it's worth but you just ignore it."

"Yeah because I don't make it a habit to flirt my way out of trouble. And you and I both know that the reason Kennedy does all what she does is because she wants to cause enough trouble to district our family from realizing that we're old enough for marriage alliances. She's good at it too."

I frowned and looked at her and she sighed,

"Look Cassian, I know that having a selection was never one of your plans, but at least you have the freedom to choose, you could end up with an 8 or a 7 and no one would bat an eyelash. Some people might even love you for it. But I don't have the same option. I was born into a privilege and with that comes specific obligations." She said, almost bitterly. "Princes have the freedom to choose, princesses are used for alliances and I guess that's that."

And before I even had the chance to say anything, she stood up and excused herself. I found myself staring at her retreating figure for a very long time afterwards, and I found myself vowing to myself that none of my sisters would be forced into any marriage they didn't want, even if I had to stand against everyone in my family.

 **A.N:** If anyone wishes to submit characters, I'm not longer accepting twos or threes. Please submit characters with a Caste of four or lower. I want some diversity in the caste of the characters and I can't do that with all the characters having a caste of mostly 2.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you think in a review! Don't forget to subscribe to the story to get updates on new Chapters!


End file.
